Fallen Soldiers
by Moony3003
Summary: The war is over but the autobots have one last duty to perform.


**Disclaimer: **Transformers does not belong to me.

* * *

Fallen Soldiers

The day was a quiet but beautiful one. The pale blue sky was unobstructed and the sun still shone in the sky as it slowly lowered towards the horizon. A light breeze started to pick up, rustling the leaves of a giant oak tree that stood near the shoreline. The vast blue ocean stretched for miles to the aforementioned horizon and the scent of salty air was pleasant and intoxicating.

Optimus Prime stood near the water's edge, looking out into the distance, the base far behind him and for the moment forgotten. The war was over. Just about all the decepticons were dead but he couldn't move on yet. There was still one sad duty to perform before he could and it wasn't one he was looking forward to and he knew his fellow autobots felt the same.

Just near the oak tree Prime's optics eyed the three graves that already lay there. The day they'd lost Jazz, Arcee and Elita-1 flood his processor and a pang of guilt hit his spark. They had lost brave soldiers that day and another by default. Chromia still wasn't the same as before. The loss of her sisters had hit hard and it was a pain that couldn't be filled by anyone or anything.

The feeling in Prime's chassis doubled at the sight of the two freshly dug graves beside them. The remains of each lay within but they weren't yet covered. That part was going to come later. Prime turned away, looking back to the expansive ocean, keeping hold of the good memories he'd had with all of them.

The first time he'd met Ironhide was back on Cybertron. The old warrior had been much younger than and was involved with individuals he would never have anything to do with now. But his skills as a warrior were highly respected among the various classes, Primes and the council. Trust came easily after Ironhide had saved him from a smelting pool and joined the autobot cause, his belief in the military becoming disillusioned.

Despite their long friendship though they didn't always see eye to eye. Ironhide had always been the more practical and trigger happy out of them. But over the eons over years by each other's sides, Optimus had come to respect the old warrior to a higher level than most. A hiss of air escaped Optimus' body as his shoulders slumped. It was one thing he'd never said to Ironhide. He never told any of them how he felt.

And then there was Que. The fallen autobot had changed his name after being almost offlined by Shockwave in a devastating blast back on Cybertron during the final days of the war. When he woke up, repaired, he wasn't quite the same so he chose to take a different name. Despite the change though, Optimus still saw glimmers of the 'bot once known as Wheeljack shine through when things got heated.

Music coming from behind him made Optimus turn around. The human military was on the way over as well as the autobots that had survived. Once in place, Optimus moved towards the graves, stopping behind them so he could see all the humans and Cybertronians that stood before them. This was his duty.

"The losses we have suffered during this war are numerous," began Optimus. "Ironhide and Que have been with us since the very beginning, fighting and battling alongside with honour and bravery. As of today only we autobots remain on this earth, our home. We owe it to ourselves, to the memory of Cybertron, to any autobot in any galaxy seeking safe harbour, to human kind and we owe it to the memory of our fallen comrades to survive."

There was a small pause as Optimus debated about saying anything more but in a quick decision, he didn't against it. "If anyone would say to say something, now is the time."

From the autobots, Mirage was the first to step forward. The orange rays from the sinking sun hit his red armour, making it shine brightly. The sadness in his optics was evident, he hadn't bothered trying hide it or mask it with something else. His spark felt heavy with sorrow and his voice cracked with emotion as he spoke.

"Q-Que was my closest friend," he began quietly. "We met as younglings, becoming friends after a brute attacked Que for his small stature. When we fled Cybertron we ended up stuck together on some backwater planet. It was tough but some of those days were the best in my life and I wouldn't trade them for anything. He was brilliant and I hope he is always remembered for the things he did."

Mirage stepped back in line with the others and the silence returned. Optimus looked among his warriors. It was immediately clear that they weren't all right. They all fidgeted, shift constantly and avoid eye contact with everyone. He knew how they felt. Saying goodbye to someone was hard but saying goodbye to someone who had been like family felt impossible.

The silence broke as Ratchet stepped forward. "When Ironhide and I first met we didn't think much of each other and for quite some time we never saw eye to eye on most things. The only thing we could agree on was peace in the universe. But somewhere along the line, things changed. I'm not sure where exactly but I'm glad of it. Ironhide was a great friend and a brave soldier. I will miss him."

The medic stepped back in line and Sideswipe instantly wheeled forward, coming to a steady stop. "I've known both of them for a long time. I might not have been as close to either one as the others but I still called them friends. Que was intelligent and a great asset to the cause and Ironhide was the meanest drill sergeant I ever had but it's because of him I'm still standing and I will never forget it."

Sideswipe moved back and Optimus glanced to the remaining autobot who hadn't said a word. "Bumblebee…"

The autobot scout didn't look up but shook his head, keeping his eyes on Ironhide's grave. A twinge of contrition gripped Optimus' spark. Bumblebee had been with them since that fateful day on Cybertron when Shockwave bombed Tyger Pax, the home to all younglings until they were ready for upgrades. Bumblebee was the only survivor. Ironhide practically raised him and he passed on all the knowledge he possessed. It was part of the reason Bumblebee was so good despite his age. Optimus still sometimes thought he should have been the one to raise Bumblebee but he wasn't always around.

The autobot leader didn't push the issue. Instead, he looked to Colonel Lennox with searching optics. The battle worn soldier took a half step out and glanced around him. Soldiers stood in formation, wearing full dress uniform, some of them not as stoic faced as usual. After a slow lick of his lips, he spoke, keeping his voice strong and clear.

"The war brought to our planet has been a devastating one, to us and the our autobot allies. Since their arrival here their assistance has been undeniable and I hate to think what might have been. They were good mates and I will forever appreciate their sacrifice for our planet." Lennox paused as he stepped back. "Attention!"

The military saluted and held the position as Optimus and Ratchet filled the grave and of Ironhide while Mirage and Sideswipe filled Que's. Gunshots went off and all stood still for a minute's silence. During that minute Optimus thought back on the war that had led them here. He could remember the start of the war, so many eons ago. So many had fallen as the conflict progressed, so many good autobots, all strong and brave soldiers, all dedicated to the cause. And in the last five years, human lives had also been lost and that weighed on him heavily. A few months between conflicts here and there was not long enough for the remaining autobots to feel safe and comfortable enough to mourn their losses properly.

The guns fired again to signal the end of the silence and the humans dispersed, quietly going back to their duties. Optimus watched as his comrades did the same, their movements not as upbeat or confident as was normal, Bumblebee lagging behind them. Optimus followed.

"Bumblebee," he rumbled in a low voice.

But the scout didn't stop. It was the first time Bumblebee didn't stop at the call of his name. He just continued walking away. Optimus could tell he wasn't interested in hearing anything he had to say but he couldn't let him walk away without saying something. Bumblebee was the youngest of the autobots and the most emotional. It was the one thing he hadn't yet mastered although it was improving.

"Stop, Bumblebee," ordered Optimus firmly.

Eventually, Bumblebee stopped but didn't turn around but Optimus still didn't want to push it and he just talked.

"I understand Ironhide was your mentor and Que was a close friend," said Optimus in a light tone. "But do not let your anger over the loss impair your judgement. It's not what they would want. The sadness and despair will pass but don't forget that you meant the world to Ironhide. In all the years I knew him I had never seen him care about someone as he did for you."

Bumblebee's shoulders twitched, making Optimus cease his speech, fearing that he'd said the wrong thing but the scout turned around. Their optics met and the determined looked Optimus was used to seeing there was back. There was something oddly comforting about it.

"I will make him proud."

Bumblebee turned and walked back towards the base and Optimus went back to looking at the ocean. The sun hit the horizon and it sunk behind it quickly, disappearing in a matter of seconds. An ivory blanket covered the world and the stars twinkled above. A faint smile graced Optimus's metal lips as he took in the other beautiful side of this planet.

"I know you will."


End file.
